Divergent: a story filled with fun, romance, and much more
by divergentlovelies
Summary: There is no war. 2 weeks after initiation. Tobias and Tris will train transfers. In the meantime, he will work in computers and she will work at the tattoo parlor. A different turn every chapter! Enjoy! Love my Divergent Lovelies!
1. Chapter 1

I pushed his hair backed and kissed his forehead.

"i love you" tobias says.

I do not respond, only kiss because (a) I enjoy it and (b) even now, weeks after initiation ended it is still hard for me to choke out those words.

I hear a knock at the door and stop. I know its Christina wanting to go shopping for Zekes part because she's been bugging me about it all day!


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n Love you all! please read and follow me! I appreciate it and i promise MANY exciting chapters! The story is rated M just incase i decide to do something more mature but Im not sure if i will yet**

"Sorry to ruin our moment here, but Christina has been dying to take me shopping before Zeke's party and I've been pushing it off every second I could" i tell Tobias.

"Alright," he says, "but I'm expecting a fashion show when you get home"

Christina is the only one who knows about us dating. It is not a total secret, but we decided not to make a huge unnecessary deal about it. Plus, it's only a few weeks after initiation- when it WAS a secret.

As soon as i walk through the door she immediately pulls me down to the shops. Our first stop is Shoes..YAY! **(sarcastic)** although, getting to wear combat blots every day is a real perk of being dauntless. We try on ones with stripes and even gold studs. In the end, (as if we hadnt known all along) we ended up with the same black ones i already had in the next size. Yes, my feet are still growing. It goes along with my A size bra and 12 year old body.

Christina promised only one more stop as long as it was lingerie... This was NOT going to be pretty. I end up with 2 lace black pushups and matching panties. Then...Christina walks up to me with this THING! It was a black push up and tiny thong panties, but they were somehow connected by cross strings on the side. Christina said, "We are getting it. For someone with abs like Four's you need to be partially presentable" Uggggg, i growled as we walked to the cash register.

**Hope you enjoyed! I know it was the same as everyone else's usually is, but i promise to spice it up a little bit in the next few chapters. Candor or Dauntless, anyone?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Almost at CANDOR OR DAUNTLESS! next chapter, Hang on in until then.**

**-S**

I run to the bed and simply collapse. Out of the bathroom walks Tobias (or Four as everyone else calls him). He darts for the lingerie bag- continuing our little ritual of going through everything i'd bought. Thanks to Zeke, i had an excuse today.

"Uhuuhuhuh... we have Zeke's party in 20 minutes and i still have to get dressed and put on my makeup"

"okay," he agrees with a pouty face, "Can't stop my beautiful girl from giving me more of a reason to show her off"

"Shut up!" I yell, "They don't know we're together"

"Not yet! Idk how secret it will be after a game of Candor or Dauntless."

"True True" i say as i walk into the bathroom and apply my makeup. I go a little heavier than usual.

For my clothes i choose jeans, but then quickly change, because if you dont want to answer or do your dare, you have to take off an article of clothing. I put black tights under an extremely tight mini skirt and then a skin tight cami over my bra with a red crop top above.

"Well, look at you my lady" Tobias says in his best scottish accent imitation. I twirl for him and tumble over my heels. I'm still not quite used to them considering i was abnegation only a few shirt months ago. they reject elevating yourself from others in any way. There Tobias is to catch my fall in his masculine arms. I look him up and down and plant a small kiss on his lips.

He is wearing a button down black shirt with jeans. We head to Zeke's and see everyone on the floor in a circle, waiting for us.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you to the people who did read my story so far. I promise it will get better. Here's the chapter i promised y'all. Love ya. (Some of u will say this is definitely M)**

**-S**

We sit down and join the circle. Candor or Dauntless- it's basically truth or dare. I see Christina, Will, Lynn, Marlene, Zeke, Uriah, and Shauna.

"Welcome, welcome. We have been expecting you" I know it's Uriah without even looking "I was just about to ask my brother..."

"Dauntless!" Zeke cuts him off

"Alright, I dare u to make out with a pillow!" Uri says

Zeke grabs one from the couch and actually, surprisingly, gets into it. We hear soft whispers of "Oh yes" and "GIVE ME MORE". Wow! I thought and glanced at Will who was already cracking up before he started.

"Enough!" Zeke yells "Marlene! When was the last time you made out with someone and how did you do it? who?"

"Fine!" She says casually as if we asked her about brushing her teeth "Uri. Today in his bed." I hear a bunch of whoots and i join in.

"It wasnt what you think!" she yells, panicking "that came out wrong! Four! Candor or Dauntless"

He says candor. "Oh no" i think.

"If you had to sleep with one girl in this room who would it be and why?" He better not give us away this early in the game! I am somewhat relieved when he takes off his shirt, but also furious when i see all the girls staring at his abs. I'm so lucky to have him!

"Christina."

"CANDOR"

"What did you buy for Tris today? I saw you at the shops" i tense up a little. This is his way of getting revenge?

"Fine. We bought combat boots and some lingerie" I cannot believe she just said that! I look down at my knees and blush.

"Will"

"Dauntless"

"Make out with someone in the room except me." Why would she say that if shes dating him? Then it hits me. So he would do what he did next. Take off his shirt, show off his abs, and pronounce his loyalty to her in front of everyone. Wow, Chris!

"Tris!"

"Candor"

"Oh dont be a pansy cake" shouts uriah

Will begins "What is the most embarrassing thing in your apartment?"

Considering i don't use my apartment, i pulled off the crop top and revealed my skin tight cami/tank.

"Uri" i say

"Dauntless", just as i thought

"Chug mustard vinegar ketchup and mayo in a cup"

"Bring it on!" HE SAYS a little too fiercely


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n sorry it took a while to update. The computer said here was an error with the website so I couldn't upload. Now we're back and rolling. Thanks soooooo much for the reviews. keep them coming because that's the only way I will continue this story. If you haven't realized I am not Veronica Roth (omg I wish).** -s

_Zeke comes back from the kitchen with the strange concoction._

Everyone stared as Uriah swallowed in one gulp. Before I could blink, he was in the bathroom making the strangest noises I have ever heard! When he returned 5 minutes later, everyone gaped at him in awe. Through tears, he managed to get out

"Shauna"

"candor" she said. After that dare, it is very risky to choose dauntless.

"Tell us all about your first crush!" Uri said very excitedly.

"who is it?" chris practically yelled. Those former candor cannot wait to hear the truth.

"fine, it was Uriah... It was when we were 6 and I didn't know any better"

bursts of laughter exploded.

"and now you are dating me, his big brother!" Zeke smiled. Shauna blushed.

"Tobias"

"dauntless"

"I dare you to pick candor for your next 3 turns"

that was bad for our secret. but maybe we'd get lucky?

"will"

"dauntless"

"I dare you to run around the pit In only boxers ten times"

"alright. I would have to lose my pants anyway" he said.

...Page break...

he burst back int the room laughing.

"Oh shut up! Let's continue the game" I hollered

"fine. Tris!"

"dauntless"

"go into your fear landscape and let me watch it"

this was not good, but I didn't want to lose my tank or pants, so I agreed. Tobias set it up and the last thing I saw was will's smiling face...


	6. Chapter 6

**_a/n still not veronica roth_**

**_Last candor or dauntless chapter_**

**tell me what you would like to see in the next chapters please!**

* * *

I went through all of my fears very quickly. I have been in here so many times since initiation that this is easy. When I woke to Will's face his mouth was shaped like an o.

"Four!? Since when?"

"shut up" I yell as I drag him by the ear back into zeke's.

everyone is staring as we walk back in.

"That was fast," Marlene said.

"Seven fears. What can i say?" I saw tobias's face droop a little when I said seven. We have been working on pulling it down to six...

* * *

Three turns later it is Tobias's turn. We have already learned that the last time Shauna wet her pants was in her fear landscape in initiation and that Tobias is still a virgin. (Thank g-d) and when zeke asks him, he says

"candor"

"why are you so scared to do IT?"

"I'm not. It's just not so easy for everyone and we r waiting until she's ready"

"who's this "she"?" Asks Shauna- always very interested.

Will starts cracking up and Christina slaps him hard!

"spill it Will!" Uri laughs

Will begins, "intimacy was a fear in...her fear landscape!" He points a finger at me and as if on cue, I put my head down.

"wow dude! Why didn't u tell me?" Zeke asks.

"sorry, but we weren't just ready to tell everyone yet, but it's public now,"

"who new?!" marlene practically screams

one hand goes up and everyone gives Christina a death glare.

"Tell us the deets!" Uriah says in his best fan girl voice imitation.

"Okay" I begin, "it started during initiation, it had absolutely nothing to do with my rank. I still have an apartment but I practically live in his."

"speaking of which, we should probably get home.."

he scoops me up bridal style and plants a kiss on my lips.

I hear "awwwww" from all the girls and "get a room," from all the boys. But I could care less actually. As long as it's me and him, I. Happy as can be

as he unlocks the door, he asks "what do you propose we do?"

"how about a movie?"

i have the perfect one! Twilight I think it's called. It's is so romantic and Christina lent it to me for a night like this.

"alright surprise me," he smirks


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n sorry for the short chapters. I like to separate them by topic. Please comment more! I'm doing so many chapters for u!**

* * *

"I just don't understand why they get to love each other and live forever, and we don't!?" Sometimes Tobias gets very into the plot of these movies.

"don't worry. We have our own little infinity." (**I had to. Big tfios fan!)**

He placed me down on the bed gently and kissed me on the lips.

"I love you" he says amd i exchange one back.

"I'm EXHAUSTED!" i screech

"me too. Let's get some sleep. We have work tomorrow"

"good night Tobias."

"good night Tris"

* * *

i awake to the sound of the shower running. i roll over and look at the clock: 715

we have to be at work at 815 and we have to get breakfast first. I roll out of bed and flat iron my hair straight, since it was curled from last night and I don't have time to shower.

i pull on my new combat boots and lace them up. Then super stretch black jeggins and a vneck tee that hang pretty low, so that you can see my tattoos.

Tobias walks out in a towel and gives me a peck on the lips as we hold hands and walk to breakfast.

When we find our table with Shauna, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Christina, and Will, Lynn is the first to speak up.

"I have a feeling now that you guys are publicly together, you will be inseparable!"

"I have a feeling that they were inseparable before, we just didn't notice it." Says Will, with his erudite brain and all.

"You're right Will" I smile.

Once I finish my muffin, I excuse myself from the table and head to work. On the way to the tattoo parlor I bump into Peter.

"watch where you're going stiff" he says

"I'm not a stiff anymore, coward" I reply proudly, although I do feel bad insulting family.

When I walk in, Tori looks up from her desk

"welcome. Shall we begin?" She asks


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n Sorry i haven't updated in a while. Ya know...school. Not veronica roth but i do own this story :)**

Tori was happy today.

Probably because she had a new assistant! No one knows Tori like I do, but its easy to tell that today is one of her good days. Once we locked up shop, she smiled at me "Nice work today"

I smile back. It is probably very cheesy but its those smiles that make me look happiest. I head straight over to dinner and catch Uriah and Marlene making out at our usual table. Lynn is across from them and her face is green. I decide I'll go and save her, plus Uri has enough food to feed two tables so ill just steal some from him.

I sit and distract Lynn from the affair in front of us.

I feel big warm hands on my shoulders and they fit perfectly into my bones. Meant to be.

"Hey" Tobias says "I have something planned for us tonight" He walks away to go get more food for us when at the same exact moment Christina sits and squeals in my ear.

"Dont u know what this means?" "uh..no" i say "a date?"

"proposal! Fourth base! Fifth base!"

"Uhhh no its just a date Chris!"

"Well see" she smirks

I go over to Christina's to get ready for my date. She claims ill barely be wearing clothes anyway, but i doubt thats true.

My hair falls in long curls over my shoulders and my cat-eye makeup gives me that naughty girl touch.

My dress just covers my butt and it is super tight. Cris-crossed back and tank sleeves. I feel like i look...good! wow.

I go back to my room to meet Tobias.

We are seated at our table at a fancy resteraunt in the pit. It is already dessert and we went for 4 slices of dauntless cake.

I have been watching my fork all night to make sure i don't swallow a ring but i doubt that will happen since we've only been dating for 2 months.

"Tris"

"Yes, Tobias"

"I want to do this in private so are you almost ready to head back to our rook"

"ya. im ready" For what? I'm not so sure.

We are now lying face up on our backs and laughing about our waitress with the funny accent from earlier on. A smile spreads across my face and i think about lying here forever.

"Tris," Tobias starts "I wanted to talk to u about the future."

"ok" Tonight is 4th base, he wants kids.

"I've been thinking and i know you have a fear of intimacy so its impossible right now- I dont want to push you but having kids?"

"Well see, maybe soon" Im still too scared, he's right

"Alright" there is an akward silence and he breaks it with a kiss to my lips.

I say "Yes, i want kids, but want you to myself for a litte while first" :)


End file.
